1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compositions of matter of the developer-coupler type, which are particularly useful as hair dyes, to aqueous preparations of the developer-coupler type for the dyeing of hair and to a process for the dyeing of hair.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
By virtue of their bright colors and good fastness properties, so-called oxidation dyes, formed by the oxidative coupling of one or more developer components with one another or with one or more coupler components, are preferably used for dyeing hair. These hair dyes contain oxidation dye precursors in a cosmetic carrier. The oxidation dye precursors are developer substances and coupler substances which form dyes under the effect of oxidizing agents or atmospheric oxygen. The cosmetic carriers used for the oxidation dye precursors include creams, emulsions, gels, shampoos, foam aerosols, simple solutions, or other preparations which are suitable for application to hair.
The developer substances normally used are primary aromatic amines containing a free or substituted hydroxy or additional amino group in the para- or ortho-position, diamino pyridine derivatives, heterocyclic hydrazone derivatives, 4-amino-pyrazolone derivatives and tetraaminopyrimidines. So-called coupler substances include m-phenylene diamine derivatives, naphthols, rescorcinol derivatives and pyrazolones.
Good oxidation hair dye precursors should satisfy all the following requirements. They should produce a sufficient intensity of the desired color shades when oxidatively coupled. They should attach themselves firmly to human hair without excessively staining the scalp and should be safe and unobjectionable from the toxicological and dermatological points of view.
The use of resorcinol as a coupler is known from German Pat. Nos. 162 625 and 276 761. In addition, other resorcinol derivatives have been proposed as couplers for oxidation hair dyes, including, for example, mono- and dialkyl-m-dihydroxybenzenes (See German Pat. No. 2 617 739, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,413). However, resorcinol and its derivatives that have previously been used as couplers are unsatisfactory regarding the fastness properties of the hair dyes obtainable therewith.